


Hell On Earth

by Anonymous_Lover_3



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Character(s), Black Reader, Character Death, Cheating, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Gang Violence, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Group as a family, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Kidnapping, Loss of Child, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, More tags to be added, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygamy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Sex, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Reader, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Michonne (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Rick Grimes, Racism, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, semi race neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lover_3/pseuds/Anonymous_Lover_3
Summary: Y/n Sullivan is the wife of Negan before the world went to shit. They end up getting separated at the start of it all.The reader is implied to be black, due to the lack of diversity in reader-insert fanfictions, but unless stated otherwise the reader is race-neutral.





	Hell On Earth

"Alright... Ok... Ok... Yeah. I understand. And I'm so sorry that this has happened. I'll make sure to talk to him... No problem at all!... It's ok!.. It was nice talking to you too. Bye." Y/n hung up with a sigh. Running her hand against her braided hair she let out a sigh. She had received calls from multiple concerned parents about her husband.

Apparently, said husband had yelled and cursed at some of his students. Her husband, Negan Sullivan, was a high school gym coach at the public school nearby and the kids there loved him. They idolized him and often came over to Negan and Y/n's home, either to hang out or be coached in ping pong. Y/n didn't mind this one bit. She loved kids just as much as he did and they were even expecting one in a few months. With Negan's student constantly coming over she was able to receive some training when it came to motherhood.

But even with her mutual care for the students, she couldn't quite understand why Negan did what he did.

 

You were upset, to say the least. 

With a groan you sat in the recliner facing the foyer and turned off the lights, rubbing your protruding 4-month belly that carried a baby girl named Lucille.

You and your husband decided to name her after Negan's grandmother who passed away 2 years ago. You were both trying for a baby when you got the news at work. And when you told Negan, he was devastated. He didn't speak to you for weeks and started coming home late with the smell of cheap perfume on his collar. You knew what he was doing, you knew he was upset, but you didn't stop him.

You understood he was upset about his grandmother losing her fight with cancer, but you couldn't help him if he wouldn't let you. On the nights he did come home on time you gave him a shoulder to cry on and your undivided attention. You gave him everything he needed and more. Which eventually resulted in the baby in your womb.

When you told him you were pregnant he was happier than ever and tried to make you quit your job. He wanted you relaxed throughout every second of it. He also didn't want you lifting a finger during the pregnancy and even got another job as a used car salesman to prove it. With the news of the upcoming child, he was home a lot more often. However, there were still those nights where he wasn't home, and it made you sad of course. Multiple times you've thought of leaving him for good. But deep down you wanted to get through it all together, despite your better judgment, and what your friends told you to do.

Hours past of you sitting down waiting for him. The sun was down and the moon was up in its replacement when you heard the jingle of keys. Crossing your legs you turned on the bright lamp when you saw the creeping silhouette of your husband.

"Doll? What are you still doing up? You're supposed to be in bed." he said with a confused face. Looking him up and down you can see that he was tired and his clothes were messy. It didn't take a genius to know what he was doing.

"Oh? Now you care about me and my well being?" Y/n said not moving from where she sat.

"Babe, don't be like that. Its been a long day." Negan groaned out while running his fingers through his messy hair.

"You've had a long day!? Last time I checked I'm the one who's pregnant! And I'm the one who has been on my feet from 9 to 5! Not to mention the fact that as soon as I got home I got calls from angry parents!" Y/n countered annoyed and aggravated.

Negan walked into the living room and stood in front of Y/n, towering over her. "I told you to quit your job so don't put that on me! And what happened to those kids was an accident!"

Y/n could smell the cheap booze in his breath and the perfume on his shirt from where she sat, and it didn't help her mood. "An accident!? Negan you cursed those women's children out and made one of them cry! These are teenagers Negan! Teenagers! You don't 'accidentally' make them cry with your words! Those kids idolize you! You're like a father to them! So what the fuck are you doing cussing at them! What could they possibly do to make you cuss at them!"

"I only cursed at one of them Y/n! And it was in the heat of the moment! We were playing ping pong and he lost so I was gloating! It's not my fault he can't take a few curses like a man! Why does it even matter to you!? It's not like you teach those kids!" he yelled.

"So you cuss a kid out because of ping pong!? That shit's not adding up Negan! And the fuck you mean 'Why does it matter to you'!? I don't know if you noticed but I'm fucking pregnant! If you're treating other peoples kids like this then how the hell are you gonna treat ours!? You already don't love me or her enough to be on time for dinner! So tell why! Please tell me why it doesn't or shouldn't matter to me!"

"Because you and Lucille are fucking different Y/n!" Negan said angrily. As he looked down at his angry pregnant wife. He can see the anger and frustration in her eyes and how tightly her smaller fist gripped the arm of the recliner. Her painted fingernails digging into the cloth, not enough to rip or puncture it but enough to level indents for a few minutes.

"How Negan!? How the fuck are we different!? You don't treat us like your priority! You don't treat me like I matter to you! And before you say 'What do you mean?', I can smell the booze in your breath and the skank's perfume on your shirt! So how in the name if Jesus Christ are we different if you if you can't even stay faithful! You fucking promised you'd stop! You promised! So how the FUCK are we different if you treat us just as bad! And so many times my dumbass has given you chances to redeem yourself and what do you do!? You go back to her! Do you even love me!? Because I am your fucking WIFE yet I'm treated like the side bitch!" Y/n screamed tears brimming her (e/c) eyes as she stood up looking up at her husband who was taller than her. She can see his eyes were wide in shock as her voice cracked. 

"Of course I fucking love you Y/n! Why is that even a question!? And she means nothing to me! I swear! You're the greatest thing that has ever happen to me and our daughter is too!" he said putting his large calloused hands on her soft brown shoulders then moved them down her smooth arms to grip her hands. But Y/n was having none of that.

"She means nothing right? But you said that last time. And the time before that. You keep saying that, yet she's the one you've been spending most of your nights with since your grandmother passed. Did she stay with you during that!? Did she love and sooth you during that!? Did she cry herself to sleep almost every mother fucking night questioning her self-fucking worth because of you!? Because if she ain't do that then why do you keep going back!? If she means nothing to you why do you keep going back? Huh? Why do you keep going back to that woman if she means nothing to you, instead of you pregnant and loyal WIFE!?" she said. At this point, once the tears of anger, confusion, and sadness fell they wouldn't stop coming. Negan stood there speechless and helpless as his beautiful wife cried her heart out because of him.

"I- I'm sorry doll face... Just please don't cry. You know I can't handle your tears.. And all the stress.. It isn't good for the little one." he said softly as he reached up to wipe a tear from your dark cheeks.

"You say you can't stand me crying yet you make me cry. You say the stress isn't good for the baby yet you put me under constant stress" Y/n pushed Negan away from her and slapped his chest. "So make up your fucking mind or you'll lose me and Lucille! Because I'm really losing my patience with you!"

"Babe... Please! Wait!" Negan called out desperately as watched his wife walk away from him. When he heard their bedroom door slam shut he plopped on the couch with a sigh of defeat running his finger through his salt and pepper hair.

"Goddamn it"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please. This was just an experiment and I want to know if I should actually continue this or not. Your words matter... You know unless its hate.. If its hate keep that crap to your self please. Contrusive criticism is ok but not to the point you're just bashing everything wrong with my shitty story. I already get enough as it is on my other ones and I don't need any more.


End file.
